Our Untold Story
by annalyneex
Summary: They tried their best to keep it a secret. Their love was beautiful before they moved to Degrassi. Now, her brother seems to be moving on with Holly J. Based on the Degrassi MOVIE trailers that came out July 6. This is NOT based on the season 10 promo.


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of these characters. I make use of them for entertainment purposes only. Degrassi is owned and has been created by Yan Moore and Linda Schuyler.

**PLEASE READ, BEFORE STARTING THE FANFICTION****:** Hi guys, so I recently watched Canada's newest trailer of the upcoming Degrassi Movie, fDegrassi takes Manhattan, or also known as "The Heat is On," which came out July 7, 2010 . The trailer of the Degrassi Movie is in my profile. Check it out!

{if you don't want to know what's inside the trailer be warned: spoiler ahead} This fan-fiction will describe what happens in the MOVIE, not new season. Therefore, I will not be writing about Fiona's abusive boyfriend, Bobby. The movie is BEFORE the new season. So getting back on topic, inside the trailer, **Fiona kisses Declan**. However, according to the clips, it seems like Fiona gets drunk and well...quite wasted. Simply put, I wanted to write a fan-fiction of what I **think and hope will happen in the movie **between the forbidden and mysterious DeclanxFiona couple. I, of course, am not part of the Degrassi production team, and therefore – am not saying that any of these events will ever happen. I'm just trying to write a fan-fiction of my own interpretations and understandings of specific character's and their plots. My fan-fiction will be explaining memorable quotes from Fiona, Vicky, and Declan. (ie, from cousin Vicky: "Declan and Fiona are _very_ close." / Declan: "It's just that when your not happy, I'm not happy."/ Fiona: "Your so inconsiderate!") My fan-fiction will explain why certain characters act the way they do, why Fiona hates Holly J., why cousin Vicky know that the twins are_ very_ close, why Declan dates Holly J., and why Fiona gets drunk. Everything in the my fan-fiction will be very accurate, based on the information that Degrassi gave us. (ie: Declan and Fiona's past girlfriend and boyfriends names / places they grew up and were born / parent's job) I am making it accurately correct because it _really_ bothers me, whenever fan-fiction has wrong information. However, there is one exception: I _will_ be changing the fact that Fiona is a virgin. I don't believe Fiona's character is very "virgin-like." Because let's face it, she's a bitch sometimes. Nor do I enjoy writing or reading when women loose their innocence. It seems really painful (literally and internally) to write, so I'll just exclude it altogether. I also hate italics. I know italics are used to describe past events. However, I get annoyed at the lightness of the words, especially when it goes on for paragraphs, so instead of slanting words, I'll just write FLASHBACK, to inform you readers, when events occur in the past. Please excuse my bad grammar and incorrect use of punctuations. I have no beta reader. Hope you guys enjoy, I believe there will be 2-4 chapters. I'm _planning, not making any promises, _to finish the chapters by this week.

* * *

**Hint: I'll finish the chapters faster, the more comments/reviews I get.** (Just a suggestion.) I will definitely finish this story before the Canada's release of the movie which is July 16.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – THE PROMISE

FLASHBACK: 

(1 year before they transferred to Degrassi Community School)

It was Christmas Eve. And as usual, they were alone again. Holidays held no particular meaning to them, whatsoever. They did not own a Christmas tree, nor did they exchange gifts under a warm fire. When they were kids, their parents told them there was no Santa Claus. Same old same old. The maids and butlers were allowed to go home, in-order to be with their families for the holiday. Their mother was off in Geneva doing a fashion show, whereas their father was in London arranging an agreement between the United States and their people. Their only close relative, Victoria was getting wasted as she hooked up with yet another random guy at a local club. When Declan arrived home from his prep school in Hong Kong, he was warmly welcomed home by his loving twin. Clumps of snow rested on his black Versace beanie hat and matching scarf. Bits of snowflakes also clung to his brown locks. His cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold air

"It is so freakin' cold out there, Fi! You should-" his words got cut off as he caught sight of Fiona. She looked exquisite.

"Dec!" She jumped into his arms and he caught her in a bear hug.

Fiona was beautiful tonight. She was wearing a red and black Armani dress which stopped mid-thigh. Under her dress, she wore black fishnets. The dress hugged and flattered her womanly curves and creamy breasts.

"It's great to see you too," he gasped. He nestled his head in her neck as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

Declan could smell the sweet aroma of the freshly cooked Almas caviar and Wagyu steak. From his senses, he could tell that their desert would be Belgian truffles.

"Wow! You cooked, Fi? From what I can tell, your definitely getting better," he chuckled. "I remember when we were kids, you'd blow everything you touch. You were like King Midas, except with food."

Playfully, she made a face. "I wish. The chefs made us the meal before they left. They felt bad that we were going to spend Christmas alone again." She shrugged.  
"I kept on telling them, that holidays just doesn't matter to us. But they kept on insisting that we spend Christmas with them. When I kindly refused, they persisted!" She wrinkled her nose.

"They, then decided, as a Christmas gift – that the cooks would create our favorite dishes. The butlers and maids, even chipped in to buy me this necklace." She pointed at the single Dolce and Gabbana diamond necklace hanging around her neck. "I think they even bought you a a Rolex, Dec."  
"Really? Isn't that a bit expensive for them?" he questioned as he raised his eyebrows.  
"I was thinking the same thing too! But they said it was to make up for all the times they didn't get us a Christmas or birthday gift."

She sighed. "Sucks to be them. But, I gratefully accepted it," she said as she pressed the chain between her index and thumb. He grinned, when she smiled.

She played with his tie that laid loosely around his neck. He could feel the moisture from her breath as she said, "I'm really glad to see you, Declan. I can't believe, we've been apart for a year, already! I'm not kidding...I've missed you so much." He held her tighter. He could already tell it was going to be a quaint, peaceful afternoon.

* * *

2 HOURS LATER

She whimpered as he trusted inside her. Declan held his twin close as he inserted himself. "So tight," he moaned. Fiona dug her fingers hard into her brother's flesh leaving red trail marks, in its wake. As usual, the Coyne mansion was quiet. The dark flat was filled with only the twin's soft gasps and murmurs of love. It was always empty. It was always...just the two of them. They found solace in each other. Declan brought his lips to Fiona's neck and nibbled at the the skin which knew only his scent, arms, and warmth. Even for twins, they were inseparable. She twined her fingers into his crisp and fine hair which mirrored hers exactly. She gently brought his lips to hers. He licked her bottom lip begging her entrance, and she gladly gave it to him. The moonlight from their New York apartment reflected their sweaty faces.

"I love you Fi," Declan whispered against their lips. He bucked his hips into her roughly, to make the point. She moaned and gripped him firmly. He buried his face inside the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. "No matter, how many girlfriends...no matter how many dates...no matter how many kisses...no matter how many hook ups, there will be no one who's even close to you. No one can equal to your intellectual, beauty, charm. By God. I love you so much, Fiona."

She could feel tears stream down the side of her neck as Declan sped up his slow rhythm. She gasped and wrapped her long and curvy legs around his waist, to allow deeper contact between the lovers. Was she dreaming? Declan, her rude, obnoxious, mischievous, overly-confident, sarcastic brother, crying? She nipped at his ear and whispered endearing words of love to him.

The natural light of the moon reflected her left check and hazel eyes. She was beautiful. She looked like a goddess out of water. "Only you, Declan. I'll never break your heart. I'm not Sophie." He threaded his right hand into Fiona's hair and balanced himself with his left elbow. They have denied themselves for years. They only knew each other. Only they, knew the pain and loneliness they suffered.

"I promise Fiona...I will never love anyone the way I love you. I mean it. I'll never break your heart. I'm not Sebastian."

She ran her fingertips over his chest and built muscles. He shivered. She looked into his eyes, "Promise?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Yes. With all my heart, it's a promise."

Declan could feel his sister close to climax. Automatically, on impulse, she closed her eyes and waited for pleasure to wash over her.

"Open your Fi, I want to see you, when I bring you to new heights." Slowly, she used her little energy and willpower that she had, to keep her eyes open. "On me. Only me." He threaded their fingers together like string. Her walls dangerously contracted around him. Declan brought both her smooth hands over her head and pounded inside her deeper and quicker. With his free hand he caressed her sensitive buds and brought his tongue over her taunt breasts. At last, she screamed his name and grabbed at his back with her legs. Her back arched aching for intimate contact. Her climax set his climax off. He gave one last and large thrust and emptied himself into her. He whispered her name as she milked him of everything he was worth.

He collapsed on her and tugged at her curls. Fiona looked at the digital clock that rested on her nightstand. It read 3AM. The room was completely dark. One of Fiona's wall was completely made of glass as a window. The warm streams of color danced around their bareness and in a way, covered their sins. The snow descended the quiet city that never slept. A gentle calm rested upon the star-crossed lovers. The deep colors of purple, red, white, blue, and yellow light mixed and beckoned Fiona. She noticed her and Declan's clothes scattered and sprawled on the floor, television, chair, and table. Only her Dolce and Gabbana necklace and his Rolex watch clutched helplessly on their skin.

"Declan, mother is coming home in about four hours. You better get back to your bedroom, you must be exhausted."

Declan looked up at her with a surprised, hurt, and confused look.

"Kidding," she whispered into his ear.

The sound of her voice sent shivers down his spine and into his rod. She snuggled against him and breathed in his scent. "You know, I bet you can sell your smell, and make millions. I heard that's how Clive Christian (cologne) got started."

He sighed as he took his weight off of her and positioned himself sideways on the king size bed. He pulled her to his chest and circled his arms around her waist protectively. She realized that he was still inside her. He did not plan on leaving.

"Nah. I doubt, men would enjoy smelling like me. But if anyone wanted to make me a perfume, give me a call."

She laughed and hit his chest. Declan stared dreamily at the window. The stars twinkled and winked at them. It was as if, the stars were looking through him, into his soul, where all his deepest and darkest wants, acts, and needs lived.

"You know, you had me there, for a second, Fi. I actually thought you were gonna send me back to my room. Without you. But I guess this is what attracts me to you. Your just so...sexy." He grinned, when he noticed a blush on her rosy checks. "And you are so right, about me being tired," he yawned. "No more sex. I'm too tired."

"However..." he continued."However...unless you insist..." His words lingered in the air. He left them dangling, as he waited for her to catch and capture them.

"Insist? Insist on what?" She peered through her wet bangs.

"Unless you insist to ride me," he chuckled. "I remember, as kids, you would always want to go to Connecticut and ride horses. It meant something! I, by no means, will stop you if cannot control your needs, dearest sister." There were glints of amusement that showed clearly through his blue eyes. Eyes, which were exactly like hers.

"You jerk," she whispered. "Don't take my love of horses and turn it into something dirty."

He smiled and brought the covers over their wet and tired bodies. Fiona yawned and laid her head on his chest. By the next minute, she was sleeping like a baby.

He smiled at his angel. The city lights and moonlight faced away from Fiona's face and moved across her body. Declan's body faced the window. Wearily, he watched the night life. The buildings were all lit up and wide awake, starring at the aftermath of their sin. The street lights of the city brought light inside the dark and unlocked room.  
"This will be the last time," he murmured to himself. He understood how wrong this was. Unless, he planned on going to hell with his twin, he better stop his disgusting deeds.

"I'll protect you, Fi. "Declan wasn't lying when he confessed his undying love for her. He loved her more than the grass on the ground, the birds in the sky, and the people on the Earth, including his parents. He stared at the shades of color that wanted to take a peek at the large master suite. His vision blended with and mixed into a large black ball and disappeared.


End file.
